New Beginning
by PrettyOdd1991
Summary: A quick story with HitsuHina in background in which something with Momo is out of place, Rangiku is almost useful and Toshiro… Well, Toshiro acts like a typical man ;)


Summary: A quick story with HitsuHina in background in which something with Momo is out of place, Rangiku is almost useful and Toshiro Well, Toshiro acts like a typical man ;)

A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! It has been a while since I wrote this one, but I didn t have time to upload this earlier... So here it is, a small HitsuHina by me, because I simply love and adore them. Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo-sensei.

Changes / New Beginning

It has been three months since the Winter War had ended and everyone who was injured was now out of the 4th Division s hospital, back in their own places, doing all the work that accumulated until now. And it was a lot of it, come back of the new-old captains was the smallest part of it. And so, it meant a whole lot of paperwork. There was so much of it, that even Matsumoto was doing her job almost without complaining. And that was the only one plus of this situation, thought Hitsugaya, signing another one document and handing it to his strangely quiet and useful vice-captain. He had a throbbing headache, but the pile of files that he had to end today was really small now, it will take about an hour to end it and he will be able to rest. He gave her another file for the 3rd Division and told her to go, closing his eyes and massaging his temples.

Oh, captain, I think that you have a guest! she chirped happily when she opened the door, causing him to flinch. He looked up to see leaving Matsumoto and then Hinamori entering his office with single document in her hand and worn look on her face. There was also something odd and different in her appearance, and he noticed it about a week ago, but couldn t put his finger at what it was.

He kept looking at her intently and when she put the paper on his desk he asked Hinamori, are you ok? You look kinda... off the fact that he didn t know what exactly was off started annoying him a bit.

Yeah, I m fine, just a bit tired she said smiling weakly. Why do you ask?

Well... he signed the document This sorry-for-a-captain of yours must be giving you hard time, doesn t he? he asked frowning.

Don t say things like this about Hirako-taichou. The fact is, he is a bit... strange and he sends me out with whole stacks of paperwork recently to save my legs , but he is a good man, Shiro-chan! she ended with pout, purposely adding his nickname to irritate him for what he said about her captain.

What do you mean to save your legs ? he asked with irritation, And it s Hitsugaya-taicho for you, Bed-wetter he bit back and half smirked.

Oh, you know that I don t do it anymore! she fumed, but also smiled a bit. As to deliver things, I do as much paperwork as I can on my own before he decides, that there is enough for me to take as much as I can and still be able to see where I go while carrying it, he segregates files for all divisions and sends me with them. He thinks that s economic, but it was 4th stack for today and there are still another two for Divisions 11th, 12th and 13th. And my arms kinda hurts now... she ended up, looking at the floor, a bit embarrassed that she was already that tired.

Toshiro was looking at her in disbelieve, forgetting about figuring out what changed in her appearance. Now he was asking himself how it was possible to 5th Division s captain to make Hinamori to carry this much all over the place. He didn t even noticed the questioning look on her face.

Anou, Hitsugaya-kun, I ll be going now she said taking back the document. I have some other things to deliver, plus I leaved the office about 40 minutes ago... she said and turned to leave.

It s Hitsugaya-taicho... he mumbled quietly, watching her as she was walking to the door and then it hit him. Hinamori, wait a second! he suddenly stood up, flinched because of the new wave of headache and rushed to her. He stopped right in front of Momo who was now facing him again You did something with your hair, didn t you? he asked with satisfied smile on his face. Oh, he was such a good observant!

Umm... Yeah, I cut it down a week ago. She answered caressing the short strands. It took him a week to notice. Such a genius... she thought sarcastically.

As I thought! he said grinning, which caused Momo to lift her eyebrows a bit, thinking And now he is even proud of himself...

But why did you do that? You didn t look bad earlier he asked curiously.

Thanks, but I... I needed to change something, if you know what I mean? she said with the hope that he will indeed know, but he only gave her questioning look, and she suddenly found the rim of her sleeve very interesting. I was wearing my hair up in a bun since I became Aizen vice-captain she tugged at the sleeve a bit and I needed to change something with it, so I cut it down like this. She sighed and looked at him again, small smile gracing her lips.

But why cut? Couldn t you just wear them loose or in other style? young captain asked, still not getting all she was meaning.

No. I cut it and will grow it long again, but it s some kind of new beginning. I mean, something had ended and something new had started.

Ok, now I think I get it... he murmured and Momo s smile widened. He was going to say something else, but at this moment door slid open and Matsumoto had entered the office.

Momo, you are still here? Maybe I should come back later...? now her captain shot her a death glare and her fellow vice-captain giggled a bit. What? Rangiku asked him innocently.

There is no need, Matsumoto-san the girl responded I ve been just going back to my division, I still have a lot of work for today. She bid them goodbyes and walked out and to her office.

Have you noticed Hitsugaya asked his assistant when he was sitting at his desk again that Hinamori had cut her hair down? he took another file and opened it.

Taicho... Rangiku said seriously I ve been with her at the barber shop a week ago. I ll say more, I cut my hair down too she pointed at her shortened locks.

He slowly raised his head and looked at her with a bit shocked expression as she showed him her hair. Indeed... he answered and looked back to his work.  
Matsumoto shook her head slowly, smirking and muttering something about men s inability to notice anything just in time and about her captain s growing up.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year again! :D 


End file.
